Un lit de roses
by mangeuse de temps
Summary: L'histoire date, mais j'ai pas le coeur de l'enlever...Comme tout solitaire qui se respecte, Cain a parfois des idées bien saugrenues... qui ne manqueront pas d'effrayer son entourage. CainJezabel.


Auteur: Lorindel (lorindel13-fanfictionyahoo.fr)

Titre: Un lit de roses

Base: Comte Cain n'est pas à moi, et blablabla (grand soupir). Je ne fais que les emprunter joyeusement.

N.D: Il y a longtemps que j'ai envie d'écrire un slash Jezabel/Cain, et surtout de peindre un Cain sadique. J'espère qu'il vous plaira...

-- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -

- Riff, laisse-moi.

Lord Cain n'était décidément pas dans son assiette. Cette journée était gâchée en tous points, alors qu'elle aurait dû apporter un émerveillement continu: Marywheater avait douze ans, et cela ne paraissait pas réjouir Cain - comme s'il prévoyait les galants futurs… Il paraissait se raccrocher à elle, à défaut d'autre chose…

- Je t'ai dit de partir, Riff !

Riff referma la porte de la chambre avec une violence inhabituelle…

Cain regarda la flamme de la bougie vaciller, puis s'éteindre. Parfait. Qu'il puisse rester ainsi, dans l'obscurité, prostré, ressassant son infortune, faisant enfin preuve d'égoïsme. Il avait conscience d'avoir gâché l'anniversaire de Marywheater, mais il lui était infâme de penser que 12 ans s'étaient écoulés, 12 ans de souffrance et de terreurs refoulées. Damnée existence ! Il pouvait compter sur Delilah pour détruire tout ce qu'il touchait. Son bonheur était sitôt arrivé, sitôt reparti. Toute sa joie reposait sur du néant.

Et voilà, il tombait dans le dramatico-pathétisme. Il avait quand même Riff et Marywheater ! Riff l'aimait, il le savait, il était prêt à lui tomber dans les bras au moindre petit signe de Cain. Seulement, le jeune noble ne le voulait pas… Il voulait quelque chose _d'autre_, plus…élevé, qui n'acquiesça pas à tout ce qu'il disait… qui lui résista, en fait. Il voulait quelqu'un de dur et ferme… Allez savoir pourquoi, le sourire de son demi-frère abhorré lui reclaqua au visage. Un sourire rayonnant de beauté, évidemment, comme tout ce que faisait Jezabel… des tueries splendides de sadisme, parfaites dans leur laideur incroyable. Cain peinait à admettre qu'il se sentait attiré. Non, pas attiré… fasciné.

Après mûre réflexion il dût admettre que le dernier qualificatif était pire. Par l'enfer, comme il haïssait Jezabel.

Bon. Il était vrai qu'il se sentait frustré. S'il s'amusait un peu avec son majordome ?

Cain s'avança vers le grand miroir Louis XVI et regarda avec intérêt son reflet afficher un sourire machiavélique. Il ne se savait pas aussi… calculateur. Sadique. Et jouissif. Etait-ce la faute d'Alexis ? Ou de l'influence de son demi-frère que sa…pureté s'était ainsi transformée ?

Non, il se cherchait des excuses. Sa connaissance de sa personnalité était morcelée; si certaines de ses réactions lui étaient (malheureusement) connues, d'autres lui échappaient des mains en tous temps. Il était comme un petit enfant qui chercherait à retenir le sable dans un tamis. Et le sable coule, sans se soucier des pleurs du garçon.

Cain se sentait sale, et fier de l'être. Quelle déchéance ! Souillé, mais désireux d'accéder à la pureté…qui était à portée de mains, en fait… Pourrait-il trouver une sorte de rédemption dans l'amour de Riff et de Marywheater ?

Cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Un grand BAM retentit, suivi d'un gémissement douloureux … Riff était à genoux devant la porte, se tenant le nez à deux mains. Apparemment, il regardait par le trou de la serrure et s'était prit la porte en pleine poire.

- Tsss… cachotier, va ! Pourquoi m'épiais-tu, Riff ?

Cain vit avec amusement une rougeur grimper sournoisement le long des joues de son majordome. Il s'accroupit près de lui et lui saisit fermement le menton. Riff esquissa une ébauche de bond en arrière, mais ne réussit qu'à se retrouver couché sur le dos, son maître juché sur l'estomac. Ce dernier posa une main sur la poitrine du pauvre serviteur.

- Pourquoi ton cœur bat-il si vite ?

- My Lord !

On entendit un bruit à l'étage. Quelqu'un, une servante probablement, montait l'escalier qui menait à la chambre du maître des lieux. Cain, assez fier de sa petite mise en scène, se releva souplement.

- Nous poursuivrons cette petite conversation plus tard, Riff. Je sors.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Cain marchait nonchalemment dans les petites rues de Londres, attirant les regards incrédules de rares passants qui s'étonnaient de voir un noble hanter ces parages mal-famés. Le jeune lord ricana en voyant un bourgeois (bon père de famille, venu ici dans l'espoir de trouver un bordel digne de ce nom) faire un écart en le croisant… "Ai-je l'air si terrifiant ?" Il admit que, avec sa canne et son manteau noir, il pouvait très bien passer pour un vampire, ou un malfrat fortuné. Il ressentit une pointe de honte en pensant à ce pauvre Riff, qui devait se faire un sang d'encre. "Hell ! J'ai bien le droit de m'amuser un peu…"

Il poussa la porte d'un café miteux d'où s'échappait des rires gras et une lumière réconfortante. "Eh bien, il y a de l'ambiance…" La salle n'avant pas été rénovée depuis longtemps, le peuple n'était pas du haut de gamme, mais on pouvait y trouver des prostituées et des alcools d'excellente qualité. Cain s'installa à une table en retrait et commanda un double Scotch. Autant en profiter, du moment que Riff n'était pas là… Ce dernier avait tendance à désapprouver les liqueurs, et Cain devait donc être extrêmement prudent pour commander en cachette ses stocks de whisky pur malt (_Mais qu'est-ce que j'écris là ?Pourtant pas mon genre ;) )_

Cain regarda autour de lui, dans l'espoir de découvrir des personnages intéressants. La soupe populaire. Des ivrognes, des putains. Rien de nouveau.

A part peut-être cet homme blond qui se frayait difficilement un passage à travers les tables renversées.

Intéressant.

RIFF ! Ce damné majordome avait réussi à le retrouver.

- My lord !

Comme il avait l'air de mauvaise humeur.

- Comment osez-vous ! Pour une personne de votre condition…

Riff était prêt à faire un esclandre. Cain soupira et le tira par le bras pour le faire asseoir.

- Tu prends quelque chose à boire ? Devant l'air choqué de son interlocuteur, Cain estima que la plaisanterie avait assez duré.

- J'avais envie de faire des bêtises… Cela ne t'est jamais arrivé ?

- Vous auriez pu être en danger, Cain !

Non, quoiqu'il dise, Riff ne parviendrait jamais à le comprendre. Par contre, si Cain le prenait dans le sens du poil… (_Ne voyez pas de sous-entendus !)_

Cain se pencha contre son serviteur et lui souffla à l'oreille:

- Et si nous passions à des choses plus intéressantes, Riff ?

- My lord ! Je ne vous reconnais plus ! Contenez-vous je vous prie !

- Tu en as envie aussi bien que moi…

"Je me surprends moi-même… Voilà à quoi la soif d'amour peut amener…"

Il posa ses lèvres au coin de la bouche de Riff. Les éventuelles protestations furent rapidement étouffées, et l'homme blond ne tarda pas à répondre à la timide tentative de Cain.

Ils se séparèrent difficilement, le souffle coupé.

- Cain… il ne faudrait pas… ici…

Une joie extraordinaire lui coupait le souffle. Ainsi, Cain l'aimait ! (_Le pauvre… se fait des belles illusions…hé hé hé…)_

Le jeune comte l'observait, amusé par un éclat nouveau dans les yeux de Riff, par son souffle court, ses cheveux en bataille. Etonnant, le pouvoir qu'il avait sur les autres… il faudrait qu'il l'expérimente un peu plus. Il se reprocha quand même amérement sa tendance à la manipulation. " Est-ce que je trouverai le repos, en me comportant aussi mal ? "

- Viens, Riff, rentrons.

Une table plus loin, cachée dans l'ombre, un homme aux longs cheveux blonds argentés regardait le comte et son majordome sortir du café. "Ts ts tsss… quel adorable débauché… "

Le sourire qui se peignit alors sur ses lèvres en aurait fait frémir plus d'un.

Cain se laissa tomber sur son lit, légèrement démoralisé. Riff n'avait pas voulu rester près de lui, sous prétexte d'avoir "des choses à faire". Il devait avoir peur du changement survenu chez son maître, ce que Cain comprenait parfaitement. Alors qu'il avait toujours été… gentil et reconnaissant envers Riff, voilà qu'il se mettait à jouer avec lui.

Il plongea son visage dans l'oreiller de soie, et fut étonné de sentir un liquide salé couler le long de ses joues. Il rit. " Apparemment, je ne peux pas tenir longtemps dans ce rôle… Riff… je suis désolé… Tu m'aimes sincèrement, et je joue avec toi sans vergogne… "

Il essuya rageusement ses larmes. Ce qu'il avait de la peine à reconnaître, c'était qu'il avait un besoin presque physique d'une relation égale avec quelqu'un qui accepterait ses travers… "Le Prince Charmant, en fait… je me fais l'effet d'une jeune fille bien fleur bleue … Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir un tempérament romantique… "

On toqua à sa porte.

" Oh non… mon pauvre Riff, qui doit s'attendre à une déclaration enflammée… ou qui va m'en faire une ! "

- Mon maître, qu'avez-vous !

"Je dois avoir les yeux rouges… " Riff s'assit à côté de Cain, sur le lit, et lui passa une main dans les cheveux, tout doucement, comme s'il peinait encore à croire à la scène du café. Cain se laissa alors bercer dans les bras de son serviteur, enfin en paix, sans se douter qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce.

- My lord… je dois vous confesser quelque chose…

- Laisse, Riff, je la connais…

- Alors… est-ce que vous… L'homme ne put poursuivre plus loin, la force de ses sentiments l'étouffant. Il embrassa fiévreusement sa prise, qui ne tarda pas à se libérer de son étreinte.

- Riff, je ne peux pas…

Sans tenir compte du mécontentement du jeune homme, il s'allongea sur lui, ne laissant à l'autre aucune possibilité de bouger. Cain, furieux, parvint à hurler à l'oreille de Riff un vigoureux " ARRETE ! " Il parvint à se dégager de l'emprise de l'autre, et en profita pour continuer son discours:

- Riff, je t'ai berné, j'avais simplement envie… d'avoir quelqu'un à moi, qui m'aime… Mais je ne peux pas te duper plus longtemps, Riff… Ne m'en veux pas… Je voulais un contact physique… Je n'ai pas tenu compte de tes sentiments, et je m'en veux… Je ne veux pas continuer à te faire du mal…

Il s'arrêta. Riff ne prononçait mot, son regard était froid, ses poings serrés.

- Vous m'avez eu sur toute la ligne.

- Je…

- ET VOUS CROYEZ QUE JE VAIS VOUS LAISSER ALLER, MAINTENANT !

Il déboutonna lentement son pantalon.

- Vous avez joué avec moi, vous allez en subir les conséquences.

Cain émit un hoquet de surprise, puis ne put plus rien dire. Riff l'avait baillonné avec sa propre cravate et le tenait fermement entre ses jambes.

" Au secours… Je vais me faire violer, et je l'aurais bien mérité… "

Il ferma les yeux. Il était décidé à se laisser faire, et à être enfin responsable… Tout était de sa faute.

- Ne crois pas que tu vas me le prendre, mon cher…

Une voix bien connue… Et si c'était… Cain ouvrit les yeux… et hurla.

Jezabel Disraeli se tenait au-dessus de Riff, un poignard ensanglanté à la main. Il le plongea encore et encore en Riff, jusqu'à ce que Cain sente les battements du cœur de son majordome ralentir, puis s'arrêter complétement.

Il n'avait rien pu faire ! Il était coupable, de nouveau ! Tout recommençait, les morts se poursuivaient autour de lui…

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN !

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Cain, Cain... La voix douce de Jezabel se faufila sous les larmes du jeune comte.

- Ne comprends-tu pas pourquoi je multiplie meurtres et assassinats autour de toi, pourquoi je me suis engagé dans Delilah... pourquoi, enfin, Père te déteste ? ... Le blond s'assit sur le lit, sa main esquissant un geste tendre vers son demi-frère. Cain ne bougea pas, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller tâché du sang de Riff.- Je ne l'ai pas tué... Jezabel repoussa du pied le malheureux majordome qui roula sous le lit. Il est simplement...sonné. Je n'ai frappé aucun point vital.

Jezabel soupira, retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux. Il avait subitement l'air découragé.

- Je voulais t'impressionner, Cain. Te faire un choc si grand que tu te serais précipité dans mes bras.

Jezabel ricana, et son rire avait la sonorité d'une cloche d'église abandonée depuis trop longtemps.

- Tout le monde a un côté romantique... moi y compris.

Cain se redressa. Se pourait-il...

- Delilah m'a donné un moyen de vengeance... au début. Père m'avait rejeté pour toi, comme tu le sais, puis il t'a rejeté à ton tour, quand il a vu que tu ne te laissais pas facilement manipuler **(_Euh, je m'avance en eaux troubles là, j'ai lu seulement les 2 premieres volumes de God Child...Dites-moi si je fais des erreurs !)_** Tandis que moi... je suis revenu, plein d'espoir... pour ne trouver qu'un semblant d'amour. Tout ce que voulait Père, c'était ta mort, et si je pouvais laisser mon âme, ma raison, ma vie, et... et... mon amour pour toi dans cette quête désespérée de tueries ordonnées par _lui_, tant mieux. Mais je croyais suivre mes propres désirs, je me suis mis un masque devant les yeux. La Vengeance m'a emporté comme une vague **(_C'est tiré d'un poème de Baudelaire...je l'ai juste un peu revisité. La Musique parfois me prend comme une vague, ou quelque chose de ce goût-là...)_**, et j'ai tout détruit autour de toi, simplement pour que tu viennes vers moi, que tu comprennes la prison crée par moi-même !

Cain sourit tristement.

- Non, Jezabel... L'interpellé releva brusquement les yeux. D'habitude, c'était "Doctor"... Tu n'es pas responsable, à la base. Je ne vais pas te purifier de tous ces meurtres... Tu n'étais qu'une marionnette entre les mains d'Alexis... Je te pardonne, mais... en échange... je veux que tu me donnes tout... tout ce qui te retient à la vie, tous tes sentiments, ton amour pour moi, et je refuse qu'il soit un bête amour entre frères ! Je le refuse !

Sa voix se brisa, comme un fil d'équilibriste sur lequel on a marché trop rapidement. Le fil se tend, puis casse, et l'homme tombe...

Jezabel embrassa délicatement les yeux verts.

- Ne t'inquiète pas sur ce point-là. Après tout, (et une lueur s'alluma dans son regard) nous ne faisons que perpétuer cet amour sacrilège qu'est l'inceste...

Il posa ses lèvres contre celles du jeune Lord. Ce fut un baiser paradoxal, plein de violence et de douceur. La situation dégénéra rapidement, Riff, toujours évanoui, servit de porte-manteau aux habits des deux hommes **(_Un peu incongru: Riff est couché... Disons que Jezabel l'a relevé et l'a appuyé contre le mur ;) )_.**

Il y eut violence lorsque Jezabel prit et reprit Cain sans se soucier de ses larmes, violence lorsque Cain mordit l'épaule de son demi-frère, violence et encore violence... seule façon d'anihiler les années de haine entre eux...

Mais il y eut douceur lorsque Jezabel roula enfin sur le côté et libéra Cain de son étreinte, lorsqu'il lui prit les doigts et les embrassa un à un, lorsqu'enfin l'homme blond murmura, l'esprit en paix:

- Quoi de mieux que de combattre un amour déçu et bafoué, par un autre amour, nouveau, et peut-être meilleur ?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Là, j'hésite. Vais-je continuer et décrire la quête de Cain et Jezabel pour se débarrasser de leur père, ou vais-je définitivement m'arrêter, avant de tomber dans la miévrerie ? (C'est déja fait...me murmure mon esprit vexée de n'avoir pas pu donner libre court à sa folie. Mon romantisme a pris le dessus, j'en suis désolée.)

J'accepte volontiers les tomates pourries.

Encore MERCIIIII pour vos reviews ! (Même si y en a pas beaucoup èé)


End file.
